The Office Season 10 Episode 1 Return of the Office
by Zeke Schrute
Summary: The camera crew returns to Dunder Mifflin to film a "Where are they now." But little do they know what they are in for...
1. Chapter 1

**The Office Season 10 Episode 1**

 **Return of the Office**  
part I

The cold air greeted the old camera crew as they stepped into Scranton Business Park once again. They stared up at the building they'd become so accustomed to as they filed out of the van. Many years had passed since they'd last seen the familiar edifice but now they were back for a "Where are they now?" segment. They'd come to see how Dunder Mifflin had fared in an increasingly paperless world.

They entered the little lobby and greeted Hank. The old security guard was in the same place they'd seen him last, but the years had definitely taken their toll. He sat slumped against the wall and merely grunted in reply to their concerned greetings. They exchanged worried looks but scurried past the old man and loaded into the elevator.

"Excited to see anyone in particular?" Jesse, the new cameraman, broke the silence in the elevator. Brian and Martin shifted uncomfortably in the small space, remembering Brian's incident with Pam.

"Barely anyone from the documentary still works here," Martin responded after a moment.

"Yea, I don't think we know anyone but Dwight," Brian confirmed, staring at the floor. The elevator opened, saving the crew from anymore awkward conversation. Jesse could see he'd struck a cord and busied himself with filming the hall and Dunder Mifflin's door. Brian readied the boom mic as Martin prepared to deliver the first line of their film.

"We are here at Dunder Mifflin Paper Company's Scranton office after many years. We should see some of the old faces we grew to love, and some new faces we're excited to meet. Last time we were here, Dwight Schrute had finally achieved the position of Regional Manager, a position he still holds. Let's find out how he's held up in an increasingly digital world." They did a few more takes of this and prepared to enter the office.

Inside, they saw an empty reception desk. Instead of a sweet receptionist, a monitor faced them, a small camera perched atop it, trained on them carefully. The blinking red light told them they were being recorded and they moved forward warily. They didn't notice the small intercom sitting beside the monitor until it crackled to life and Dwight's image suddenly appeared on the screen.

"I've acknowledged your arrival and shall be with you shortly." The pre recorded version of Dwight told them. Martin couldn't help but smile and nudged Jesse, asking if he had 'gotten that'. Jesse nodded, now recording everything. The time had come to become invisible. They stepped closer to the reception desk, noticing the sales crew diligently at work. None of them looked up from their work. None acknowledged their presence. None but one.

"Hey guys! Missed me?" An older red-headed woman had leapt up from her seat at the sight of them, she waved at them enthusiastically before sitting back down.

Brian and Martin waved at Meredith and smiled as Dwight stepped out of his office with an air of importance.

"Good Afternoon, I hope your wait wasn't too long. I was just finishing up a telephone conference with a client." He gestured for them to step into his office. They started setting up their equipment for a brief seated interview. "Brian! You're

back?!" Dwight exclaimed at the sight of him.

Brian simply nodded as Martin asked Dwight expectantly, "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course." He sat in the big arm chair behind the desk. The camera quickly surveyed the room, catching sight of several weapons and relics hanging on the walls.

"So Dwight, tell us, how have things been since we last saw you," Martin started.

"Well, this has been our most profitable year yet. I have turned this branch into the highest producing branch Dunder Mifflin has ever had. I've trimmed the fat of all departments. Except sales. Let me show you," He suddenly stood and started leading them around the building.

Their first stop was reception. "I replaced the human receptionist with a virtual one, a security camera and an intercom. The virtual receptionist answers all calls in a timely manner and you can choose your department via your dial pad making a real life receptionist obsolete. For clients who come in physically, the camera and intercom have been working just fine. I can be a receptionist from anywhere on the planet." Striding past them, towards the back, he stopped next to three empty accountant desks. "After firing Kevin, Angela's other pregnancies and Oscar running for office, I just outsourced all accountant work to India. They do the work of three employees in half the time at only a third of the cost."

He took them into the annex next. "Who needs customer service? If all of the work is done correctly, there will be no room for complaints." Pulling out his phone, he held it up and continued, "So I moved Pete to sales and forwarded all customer service calls to my cell phone. I use these complaints to root out any weak links in my regime." He didn't stop at H.R simply stating, "HR is not important."

The camera crew followed him down to the warehouse next. Perched on the stairs, they surveyed the warehouse working diligently.

"While Michael spent his time trying to befriend the warehouse staff, I oversee daily operations directly," he suddenly turned and yelled down to the workers below, "ATTENTION!" The warehouse employees stood at attention like soldiers attending their commanding officer. "I spent my time implementing discipline and demanding respect." The employees saluted Dwight with a hand gesture Brian recognized from Battlestar Galactica. Dwight smiled smugly and led them back up the steps.

They were now going down another familiar hallway. Dwight stopped next to a door awkwardly set between two bathroom doors. "Remember the Michael Scott Paper Company?" Tacked onto the door, a piece of paper read, SCHRUTE AMMO DEPOT. Opening the door, he revealed a room full of ammo. Dwight's cousin Mose sat inside making bullets, the dim lighting swinging above him eerily. "I converted it to the Schrute Ammo Depot. We specialize in the production of Ammo and supplying the local gun ranges with paper targets. This is very profitable for us due to how inexpensive paper is for me." He turned, calling to his cousin, "Go home now, Mose." Dwight's strange cousin stood suddenly and ran past the crew with his arms stiffly at his sides. Martin and Brian remembered the strange cousin, but Jesse stared after him, perplexed.

In the parking lot, Dwight stood in front of his shiny new car. "The spoils of war." He gave another smug smile and walked briskly back into the building and they all piled back into the elevator. Dwight began to speak to the camera suddenly and Jesse followed his every move. "My predecessor Michael, taught me the fundamental business strategy that is a conference room meeting, however, my meetings are informative and far more superior. I've discovered that with a little structure and functionality, my subordinates responded positively to the weekly meetings." The elevator doors opened and they proceeded to the conference room. Dwight stopped at the door and looked at the camera, "Last but not least," he turned to the bullpen and called out authoritatively, "SALES TEAM, CONFERENCE ROOM! Ten Seconds!" The sales staff jumped to attention and filed into the conference room. Dwight and the crew followed them in. He stood at the head of the room and said, "Roll Call." Every sales person proceeded to identify themselves and name their largest clients. Martin and Brian couldn't help but be impressed.

"He's running quite a tight ship, huh." Martin whispered into Brian's ear as they followed Dwight back to his office. "Dwight, I noticed Vikram in there, wasn't he briefly part of Michael Scott's Paper Company."

"Yes, actually, I hired Vikram on Michael's recommendation. He quickly rose up the ranks and became our lead salesperson, a title I held for over 20 years, his tenacity and ability to close sales quickly, has made him a force to be reckoned with."

"Wow, that's great, so we're going to get a couple more interviews if you don't mind. Thanks for showing us around, you did great today," Dwight thanked them and they proceeded to set up their equipment in the conference room. They started the interviews with Meredith.

"So Meredith, you've been here a long time, served under a few different managers, how would you say it is, working for Dwight"

"Yea, Dwight's cool as long as you do your job, but you guys sure have filled out nicely. I run my own escort service now if you guys need some extra cash. Eh, eh?" Her eyebrows waggled up and down salaciously, and the crew had to stifle their laughter, "Well anyway, it started off with just Jakey, and then I started handling his friends and girls so I decided to make it a business, and business... is good."

Next came Pete and Clark.

"Dwight's the best," Pete said nervously, looking around.

"Especially when your sales are up. He's not so cool when you have a bad week," Clark told them, giving Pete a pointed look.

Pete looked embarrassed. He leaned forward and told them in a hushed tone, "He's already threatened to fire me twice this week. I've been hanging by a thread ever since he took over customer service and moved me to sales." They moved to Vikram after their interview with Pete and Clark was over.

"Vikram you left Michael Scott Paper Company almost immediately. What's Dwight been like?"

"Dwight is an admirable professional whose vast knowledge of paper and it's business is unsurpassed by no one. He has taught me the ways of the paper salesman, although the constant threats to one's job can be quite traum…." There was a scream in the bullpen and they all turned their heads to see what had caused it.

Hank had just entered the office. He looked worse than before. He was dragging his feet and moaning in a low, guttural way that sent shivers down their spines.

"UUuuuunnnghhhh.." Clark walked towards Hank concerned.

"Hank? Are you ok? You don't look so good buddy."

"NOBODY TOUCH HIM!" Dwight screamed hysterically from the door of his office. Clark didn't listen. He walked up to Hank, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned, looking at his boss.

"Come on Dwight, it's Hank." He told him reproachfully."

"He's has something."

"Hey that's-" Hank suddenly buried his face into Clark's neck and bit into the tender flesh savagely. He clawed at the skin as if trying to peel it back. Clark emitted an ear-splitting scream. "Hank what the hell- AAaahhhhhhhhh NOOOOOOOO!"

"I knew it," Dwight yelled amidst the chaos. He jumped into action immediately. With a running leap, he was on his old desk clump, reaching into the ceiling tiles. He pulled out his old friend, the Chinese sword he'd kept hidden there for years. With intense force, he swung the sword with precision and accuracy splitting Hank's head in two. Several people screamed. One of the sales women fainted. But Dwight wasn't done. Clark lay on the floor, blood gurgling from his mouth. In another swift movement, Dwight brought the sword down hard, impaling Clark through his left eye sickeningly. The sound of the squelching pop as the old sword eviscerating Clark's eye ball and brains somehow echoed through room frighteningly. Maybe it was shock, the camera crew was certainly stock still, unsure of what to do. But the room was soon filled angry screams and terrified sobbing.

"DWIGHT, NOOO!"

"OMG YOU JUST KILLED THEM!'

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" 

To be continued…

Written by Zeke Schrute

Assistant To The King


	2. Chapter 2

**The Office Season 10**

 **Episode 1 . Part II**

 **Return of the Office**

The horrified sobbing and angry screams from Dwight's employees continued for a moment and Dwight gave them a second to grieve.

"How could… how could you kill C..C..Clark?" Pete finally managed to utter through the chaos, "Hank?" His voice quivered with each word as emotion threatened to overtake him. Tears sprung to his eyes, and shock started to take hold.

"False, Hank was already dead." Dwight stated, matter of factly. Many weren't listening. Some trembled violently, staring at their own hands as if they'd yielded the final devastating blows to their co workers themselves. But Dwight continued, quite sober and sharp despite recent events. "Fact. The only way to immobilize them, is irreparable damage to the brain, but you all would've _known_ that if you would've read article 2, subsection C in the revised edition of the Dunder Mifflin manual." He scoffed, looking into the camera the terrified Jesse still held, "WHAT TO DO IN CASE OF A ZOMBIE ATTACK. Must I do everything myself?" The shell shocked camera crew suddenly jumped into action. Martin signaled for Jesse and Brian to keep the camera trained on Dwight, who was trying to take hold of the situation. The outcry was deafening, but Dwight kept his composure, asking for everyone to, "please be quiet," so he could explain.

"WHY ARE WE STILL LISTENING TO HIM?!

"HE'S CRAZY!"

"HE'S A MURDERER!" A group composed of Christopher, Samuel and Garrett shouted, trying to convince everyone who stood between them uncertainly. Dwight sighed and walked to the conference room with an air of command.

"EVERYBODY! CONFERENCE ROOM NOW! or it's your own funeral." In the conference room they could see Dwight wheeling the old tv to the front of the room. Some started to shuffle in unwillingly, staring at the floor. The woman who had fainted was up and sniffling as another employee helped her into the room slowly. The insurgents stayed in the bullpen on their cellphones, trying to call the cops but all the lines were busy.

Dwight turned on the TV and the old accountant, Oscar Martinez, appeared on the screen. He was now the state senator and was in the middle of a live broadcast, "...state of Pennsylvania is now under quarantine. Several cases of an aggressive unknown biological virus have been reported. We are unaware of the exact nature of this contagion or how it was spread amongst the general public so quickly. There is strong evidence suggesting the terrorist group ICO is responsible for the attack. Please stay in your homes and wait for help. Troops are being deployed to-" Oscar never finished. The brightly colored horizontal bars of the Emergency Broadcast System appeared on screen. The words Connection Lost blinked in and out of view in a thick black bar. The room sat in shock and awe. Even the insurgents from the bullpen heard the broadcast and stood frozen in place. Then the hysterics started again.

"Oh.. my.. God..."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"This can't be real.. "

Even the easy going Meredith, who'd been silent until now screamed into the air bitterly, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEE!"

Dwight decided the time for grieving was over and shouted to be heard, "SHUT UP! Now, it seems to me, the zombie apocalypse is finally underway. If you can follow my every instruction, you may just survive this yet." Without waiting for any response, he pointed at the annex. "Plop, go to Kelly's old desk in the Annex and bring me the box marked Zombie Apocalypse."

Everyone looked at Dwight expectantly, finally hopeful their eccentric boss would be their saving grace.

"If we can make it back to Schrute Farms, I can guarantee your survival for 30 days. After that… we're going to have to have a very difficult conversation."

"Are we really considering following this maniac?! He just _killed_ Hank and Clark, I don't care what he says. The news didn't say anything about zombies." The insurgent was up again,refusing to accept the truth.

"Trust me Chris, if you don't follow me you _will_ die." Dwight tried once more.

"NO! They're just SICK!"

"Dude… I'm going to stay with Dwight." Samuel told Chris, and turned his back. Garrett followed Samuel and the group was disbanded. Chris now stood alone, trying to convince everyone of Dwight's insanity. The office was distracted by Pete returning with a big box and Thomas gave up.

"Fuck this, I'm outta here."

"Forget him. He's on his own, he won't make it ONE block without a weapon." Dwight told the office while taking the box from Pete's trembling hands. Dwight pulled the lid off, revealing the box's contents to the remaining employees who surrounded him. An array of weapons filled the box and Dwight walked around the office collecting more from several hidden locations.

"EVERYONE GRAB A WEAPON. We have a long and treacherous journey ahead of us." Meredith, who was still in the conference room suddenly called to the office, shouting for everyone to come to conference room window.

"Wait guys look, Chris found a police officer!" she told everyone excitedly! Brian felt a rush of relief. _We're saved._ Everyone ran to the window to get a good look and there was a chorus of yay's.

"Officer! Excuse me, officer," They could only just hear Chris's muffled voice through the thick glass, but everyone could immediately see there was something wrong. So could Chris. He turned abruptly, trying to get back into the building.

"No, wait, please! Heeeellllppp!" Several employees let out moans of despair as they watched the police officer attack Chris in the same manner Hank had attacked Clark. "Help me, please..." Chris reached his hands out towards the conference room windows where he knew they all watched. "Help.."

Dwight stood at the conference room door impatiently, "Now, if you're ready to listen, I'm going to need your undivided attention. Each one of you, please, grab a weapon." Everyone reached into the box, pulling out their weapons gingerly, they weighed them in their hands, testing them. Everyone felt uncomfortable. Most had never even wielded a weapon, let alone brandish one. Use one. Many shivered as a cold nervous sweat dripped down their spines, telling them they would have to. Soon.

Martin pulled a mace from the box. The heavy ball at the end of the thing was covered in dull spikes and Martin wondered if it would do the trick. Jesse grabbed a large hunting knife he could use while still holding his camera. Brian was in a haze. He couldn't believe this was real but did not want to stop to think about it too much. Then he might really lose his mind. _One step at a time_. He grabbed a hammer from the box.

"Ok we're going to need two cars. Meredith, take your van and I'll take my car, I have a shotgun in the trunk." He led them down the stairs and prepared them to leave the safety of the office building.

"Stay close to each other and keep your eyes peeled." Some nodded their heads in steely resolve. Others crossed themselves and whispered half-learned prayers. Most, still in shock, held frightened tears in their eyes and followed blindly. Outside, Officer Zombie munched on Chris's insides making easy work of the long intestines. Someone looked at the gory mess between the officer and Chris and involuntarily vomited all over the side of the building. Some started the sniveling whimpers of scared children.

Dwight issued commands quickly, unwilling to lose the attention of the group, "Meredith get in the van, I'll get him."

"I've been doing shots under my desk for like the past hour man, you sure you want me driving?" Her slurred words gave Dwight pause.

"God dammit Meredith. GO!" Dwight turned and started towards the undead cop as his subordinates ran for cover. The camera crew watched him from a safe distance.

"No one kills my employees," Dwight was saying to the zombie, "Without written consent from me." He finished the cheesy line with a sharp thrust through the creature's skull, ending its life. Meredith screeched to a halt next to him and opened her window, "Dwight, let's go." Dwight pushed the sword through Tom's head next, without looking at Meredith.

"You know how to get to the farm. I can't leave without my car. I'll be right behind you."

"JUST LEAVE, he's crazy!" They heard Pete yell from the back of van. A few people murmured in agreement but Meredith trusted Dwight and looked to him for confirmation.

"Go. I'll probably be there before you." She nodded and pulled off. The camera crew stood to the side, hoping they could ride with Dwight. Jesse trained the camera on him as he walked towards them. He looked like a menace carrying the sword with splatters of blood all over him. _How many had he killed already_? Brian thought to himself warily. He always knew Dwight was someone to be reckoned with. Now there was irrefutable proof. He'd been right all along. Martin remembered his eccentric ramblings while they'd filmed the documentary. _Look at him now_

 _._

"You guys are welcome to come back to the farm with me," Dwight told them as if reading their thoughts. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief as Dwight walked towards his car. "I don't know about you guys, but I have to get back to my wife and kids." The crew looked at each other. None were married and Brian's ex wife Alyssa was on the other side of the world in California. This was their family. The crew crammed into the small car and started off for Schrute Farms.

The streets around the office were eerily deserted and no one dared make a sound. A man stumbled out into the street quite suddenly and Dwight had to swerve to avoid him. He continued driving and Jesse finally broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Dwight turned haphazardly in his seat to look at Dustin.

"We can only provide you with food and shelt-"

"Look out!" Martin yelled. Dwight had to swerve again to miss an overturned vehicle. Meredith's, to be exact. The group of missing zombies from town had already started swelling around the car. He watched the swarm grow from his rearview mirror.

"Idiots."

"Dwight!" Brian said sharply.

"Ok, ok." Dwight said, holding up his hands, as if in submission. He left the car and retrieved something from the trunk. The shotgun he pulled out was long, black and sturdy. A Kel-Tec KSG. He fired a shot into the air. The sound of it exploded in the silence of the deserted streets. The zombies stopped in their tracks and turned towards Dwight. Acknowledging his presence, they began to advance. Dwight shot two, killing them. The casings flew from the gun wildly and Dwight reloaded six more shots rapidly, killing a few more.

"Hey?! Are you guys still alive?" Meredith and Pete could be seen crawling out from the far side of the van.

"We're surrounded!" Meredith called out.

"HEEEEEELP!" Pete screamed. Dwight could only continue shooting zombies.

"Stop screaming like that, you idiot! You're drawing their attention." But it was too late. More zombies appeared, attacking the employees in the van, Meredith disappeared from Dwight's view and he heard a single piercing scream.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Dwight hit his final click, knowing he was out of bullets, "Damn it." he whispered under his breath. He turned the weapon over and smashed the butt of his gun into the next zombies face, killing it. The blood and brains sprayed the grass like a red sprinkler. Dwight was dazed. The camera crew who'd been watching in awe, noticed Dwight's plight. Jesse ran past a zombie fearfully and caught it in the lenses.

"Uuuuunnngghhh," it moaned before Brian pummeled it with the boom mic, cracking the zombies head open like an egg. Dwight could be seen in the background, still killing zombies with the unloaded shotgun.

"Dude! what are you doing just filming him?!" Brian yelled at Jesse but Dwight turned and screamed from his position, "No! This is history! Don't stop!" Brian used the boom mic to impale another zombie, swinging it around with a practiced ease that astounded his crewmates.

But Dwight was still stealing the show. Jesse zoomed in on him in the distance. He was about to be consumed and pulled a hunting knife from an ankle brace. He stabbed one and Martin suddenly came from nowhere, mowing the others down with the car. He came to a thudding halt and everyone piled in hastily. Dwight panted from the exertion he'd just put himself through.

"We lost a lot of good people today…. The others…. were dead weight and I was going to fire them anyway." The film crew grimaced as they viewed the carnage they'd left behind.

Dwight picked up the conversation right where they'd left off, as if nothing had happened. "Like I was saying before, I can provide you with food and shelter, probably for two months now that we lost half the herd. But as long as you can hold your own weight with farm chores, we should be just fine." Dwight talked the entire way, calmly and pleasantly as if discussing the weather, rather than the grim subject at hand. "We are going to have to fortify our perimeter." and "I hope Mose put the animals away. I have some anti zombie measures, but I'm more worried about wolves.

"The last thing I expected was a zombie apocalypse," Brian muttered under his breath, the severity of the situation finally starting to settle in.

"I thought Korea would've bombed us before anything like this could ever happen," Jesse responded, making Brian laugh.

The car drove through a narrow dirt road in a dark forest and still, Dwight continued.

"I'll be able to accommodate you with one room and three homemade mattresses." The car finally drove into a farmhouse driveway. "I think I have a couple rolls of chain link fence." He parked the car and turned in his seat to face the film crew. "Have any of you guys ever used an auger?" The film crew all gave each other puzzling looks. None had ever even heard of an auger. "Anywho," Dwight got out of the car and walked up the path towards the house. "Get a good night's rest, we are going to be up at the crack of dawn," He opened the door and stepped into the house still talking, "to start on those fences."

He was covered in blood from head to toe, but no one in the house seemed alarmed. Quite the contrary.

"Daddy!" The children shouted, excited to see their father.

"Dwight, you're getting blood in the carpet. You know you're supposed to hose off." Angela Schrute scolded her husband kindly, but her expression soon turned sour as she caught sight of their unwelcome house guests. _There's the Angela I remember_ , Brian thought shrewdly as she scrunched up her face in disdain.

"What happened? Don't tell me you hit a deer again?"

"They're all dead..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Written by Zeke Schrute

Assistant To The King


End file.
